


Fly me to the moon

by ringo1123



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP设定第二发，与<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2234256">失恋快乐</a>属于同一系列，时间线要早于前篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly me to the moon

“还是没有吗？”  
克拉克仔细检查了猫头鹰的浑身上下，结果还是一无所获，或许是被主人带着浓重失望与担忧的口吻所感染了，氪里普托发出了不安的鸣叫，同时焦躁的扇动翅膀。  
“嘿嘿嘿，好孩子，这不是你的错，我很抱歉我很抱歉！”  
在主人的安抚之下，筒体洁白的雪鸮这才恢复了安静。  
“只是开学已经快两周了，布鲁斯还是毫无消息。”  
被誉为未来新星的格兰芬多王牌球员，同时兼任七年纪级长的克拉克•肯特，此刻充满了忧虑，来自东方的魔头拉萨格尔以最为诡秘的行事腐蚀了人类社会，多讽刺啊，激进的纯血派魔法师们曾自以为是的与这个恶魔签订协议，认为有人替他们铲除麻瓜是好事一桩，而万万没有想到这条毒蛇竟会反噬他的昔日盟友，现在，整个魔法界都笼罩在一片沉闷的迷雾之中。  
他们的世界正在改变，但谁也不知道那位号称拥有永恒生命的中东恶魔会以怎样的方式发起进攻，大多数人选择闭目塞听，拒绝相信长达一个世纪的和平会被几则捕风捉影的小道消息打破，拒绝相信厄运将会降临在他们身上。  
但布鲁斯绝不是他们中的一员，只有他对拉萨格尔的强大和恐怖有所了解，他们，克拉克和布鲁斯一起，联秘密组织了一个地下联盟，拉拢所有可能的学员和盟友，在魔法部尚未意识到之前，就展开了不少反渗透活动。  
“这不是孩子们玩的英雄游戏！”发现了他们的秘密联盟之后，潘尼沃斯校长恼怒异常，说实在的，他从没见这位沉着冷静的老人这样恼火过，但布鲁斯总有办法，他一向有办法说服校长。  
“这是一场终究会卷入所有人的战争，我怎能躲在那些毫无作为的官僚们背后？您明明清楚，很快，再不会有哪里是真正安全的，我们怎能坐视这些发生而不采取哪怕再微不足道的一点点行动？这世上不会有谁比我更清楚拉萨格尔的可怕！”  
他不记得后来的争执了，只记得最后潘尼沃斯校长用那样骄傲而又无力的眼神看着他的学生——同时也是他的被监护人，目送他们走出校长室，  
“你们将面临失去，最唐突的失去，无论准备有多充分，请记住这点，我的孩子。”  
布鲁斯没有回答，这句话如同达摩利斯之剑悬挂在他们心头。  
只是谁也没有料到失去会来临的如此迅速。

当时，他们成功的找出学校内魔头的眼线与爪牙，在布鲁斯的逼问与心理攻势之下，那几个早已变节的学生交代出了一些情报，虽然远不足以对魔王本人形成什么打击，但他们终于把握了足够的信息，能够向魔法部证明危机的紧迫性，能够投诸媒体，向所有不明真相或是埋头鸵鸟的民众敲响警钟，这是秘密联盟成立以来所获得的最大胜利了——至少当布鲁斯把整理好的资料交到秘书长邓特手中时，他们是这样认为的。  
哈维·邓特，年轻的政界传奇，媒体与选民的宠儿，雷厉风行且锋芒毕露，他的实干作风与那些陈腐的老派官僚们截然不同，一直以来都是主张与拉萨格尔划清界限，是少有的清醒头脑，人们都说他会是下一届魔法部长的最有力候选人。而克拉克还知道，哈维·邓特是布鲁斯极少有的朋友之一，这个大他们几届的高谭人，早在多年以前就与布鲁斯相识。他还记得邓特学长在校园内发表演讲时，布鲁斯的眼神——充满了认同与崇拜。  
就是这个哈维·邓特，拿到资料之后迅速发起了一场所有要员都到场的最高规格紧急会议，同时慷慨陈词向魔法界的大人们展示了这不可忽视的危机及采取激进措施的必要，一切进行得都很顺利，直到那个作为证人的，号称已经完全从洗脑状态解脱的学生出场，在所有人面前，将一份精心准备，足以致死的魔药泼向了邓特……。  
“这是我的错，我自以为是到居然以为这么轻易就抓住了他的马脚，而他的目标从一开始就是哈维！我像个傻瓜一样被他牵着鼻子走还不自知，愚蠢！”  
事后，比起其他人的愤怒，布鲁斯显得过于安静，只是毫无血色的这样说道，之后随着学期的结束不辞而别，整个假期都没有消息，而以往，不是他前往韦恩庄园就是布鲁斯随他回堪萨斯，就算不在一起，他们几乎每天都要通信，频繁到艾斯和氪里普托都要罢工的程度。  
“至少我知道他尚且平安，这就够了不是吗好伙计？”  
克拉克逗弄着他的雪梟，想要让自己轻松点儿，如果布鲁斯需要时间和空间，那么他必须尊重对方的决定。  
“好了，去梳理梳理毛再打个盹儿，我得去校长室一趟。”  
他尊重布鲁斯的决定，但这不代表那个受虐狂有权力独自一个人承担一切，潘尼沃斯校长总会知道点什么。

通往校长室的盘旋阶梯狭窄又昏暗，当他站在那扇雕花木门前，伸出手想要叩响铜环时，门从里面打开了。  
“是你啊。”略带讥讽的低沉嗓音，他愣住了。  
那是布鲁斯。  
头发有点长，被很不经意地梳到脑后，总有那么几缕不老实的挡在额前，布鲁斯的脸色比之前更为苍白，但形状优美的蓝眼睛像是着了火一般明亮。克拉克发现自己松了口气，他早该知道，布鲁斯绝不是一个会被失败击垮的人。  
“嗨！”他不知道该说什么，只是不自觉的露出一个微笑。  
“你也嗨。”而他的笑容像是投入水面的石子一般，在布鲁斯的脸上引起了一波涟漪，那不苟言笑的双唇勾起了一个小小的弧度。他们静默无言地看着对方，快乐和暖意充斥着胸口，而此时此刻他们怎能拥有这样的幸福？布鲁斯先移开了目光，走廊重归昏暗。  
“邓特怎么样了？”  
“这两天算是稳定了，之前一直时而清醒时而昏迷，始终处于极度痛苦之中，尚不明确这副魔药有没有对他的神志……"没有说完，布鲁斯就背过脸去，也许他不该问这个问题。  
“十点四十五分，在禁林等我。”  
几乎是耳语，留下这句话，布鲁斯便与他擦肩而过匆匆离去，克拉克转过头想要叫住对方，但潘尼沃斯校长的声音响起，  
“肯特先生，既然来了，不妨帮我给福克斯院长捎个信。”

禁林，入校第一天他们就被反复警告，不得踏入这片充斥着未知生物的黑暗森林，但禁令对他们从不起作用，尤其是当他们秘密掌握了阿尼玛格斯变形要诀之后，这里几乎成了他们的乐园。  
“这能测试我们究竟能走多远克拉克，阿尼玛格斯状态下人性和兽性并存，许多胆大包天的魔法师都在兽化状态下逐渐失去了人性，忘记了自己本该是谁，所以阿尼玛格斯被严格禁止。”  
在第一次成功变形之后，布鲁斯一边气喘吁吁的套上校服一边说道，他当然知道这很危险，阿尼玛格斯很危险，禁林很危险，而布鲁斯……  
那时，他看着对方汗湿的身体，肌肉的线条随着每一个动作而起伏，布鲁斯是最危险的存在。  
但危险从未阻止过他们尝试、掌握这项古老的变型魔法；从未阻止过他们化为兽形在禁林里奔跑、跳跃；更不可能阻止他们相爱……也许他确实对危险有些上瘾。  
而此时，克拉克按照之前的约定，以巨大的白色灵兽形态来到禁林内他们接头的老地点，之前，他有一肚子问题，布鲁斯为何没有去寝室，为何不和他一道前往禁林……但在阿尼玛格斯状态之下，人类那些琐碎的担忧消失得无影无踪，白色巨兽漫步在清泉边的石堆之上，今夜正值满月，他舒展四肢抖动皮毛，让月光流泻在每一根熠熠生辉的毛发之上，心中充满了躁动。  
“你来早了。”  
克拉克从巨石顶端一跃而下，迎接他的是布鲁斯，人形的布鲁斯，怎么了？他不明白，布鲁斯本该和他一样以阿尼玛格斯的形态出现才对，但眼前的人紧紧裹在袍子里，连兜帽都带上了，他狐疑的靠近嗅了嗅，确是本人无疑，但为什么？他以为这是和从前一样，化作兽形在森林中奔跑，暂时忘却所有作为人类所要背负的重担与噩梦，但显然布鲁斯另有打算。  
“我们哪儿也不去，暂时。”  
说完这句话，布鲁斯开始解开袍子上的暗扣，克拉克近乎痴迷的看着那双修长有力，骨节分明的苍白手指魔法一般在黑色布料上起舞，然后，布鲁斯抬手，让那间厚重的袍子从他一丝不挂的身体上退去。  
你这是怎么了？如果还是人类，那克拉克大概会这么问，但白色灵兽只是绕着他的爱人，从喉咙里发出呜呜的低鸣。  
他的爱人全身沐浴在月光之中，连那清冷的光辉也禁不住诱惑般的抚弄那具身体，而那是怎样的一个造物啊，骨骼修长肌肉饱满，凌乱黑发下，宝钻一般的蓝眸，这可不是一个夜雾之中幻化出来的柔媚妖物，而是有如狩猎之神一般的强悍肌体，力量与意志存在于每一道线条之中。  
他昂首向天，发出了高亢的鸣叫。就在他面前，布鲁斯缓缓下蹲，跪在如茵草甸上，用眼神邀请着他，随后伏身直到手掌撑地，超他高高扬起臀部——一个再明显不过的暗示。  
克拉克感到自己的血液沸腾了，然而人格的那部分却惊慌失措，他不明白布鲁斯的用意，兽化状态下的性交对人类来说过于危险，且不说那几乎不可能被容纳的尺寸，他完全不知道在这过程中自己会做出什么，这太过了！  
“克拉克，这是我想要的。”仿佛是看透了他的焦虑，布鲁斯回头说道，带着全然的冷静与笃定。在这片充满魔法的密林之中，怪异的鸣叫时时起伏，薄纱一般的雾气从水面升腾，空气中充满了迷迭香、金盏花等各种草药的迷乱香气，他眼前的人类将毫无保留的鲜美肉体摆成祭献一般的姿势，圣洁而又淫靡，他感到唾液从舌根涌起，尖利的犬齿之间发出阵阵低鸣，狂野的欲望攫住了他，但不！不！残存的理智却执拗的要与这头野兽一较高低。  
“克拉克。”  
布鲁斯再次回头，他们的目光相遇了，一切都开始明了，克拉克感到他的心被另一种火焰所煎熬，布鲁斯想要疼痛，想要痛苦，想要惩罚，因为显然，他把哈维·邓特的悲剧完全归罪于自己……布鲁斯无法接受失去，却又无法容忍安慰，不愿寻求任何人的帮助……除了他。  
“克拉克……”近乎是恳求的语气。  
那头不属于地球的美丽巨兽发出低声咆哮，如同君王一般走向他的祭品，过于炙热的吐息沾染了人类裸露的皮肤，布鲁斯已经开始发抖，不知是出于恐惧还是兴奋，这是一个完全交付的姿势，他无从知道背后的克拉克有什么打算，但他知道这将是一场惨烈到能够撕裂他的性交。  
然而他的第一个触感却是温暖而又柔软，克拉克的舌头！如同拂拭清晨露珠一般轻柔地贴合他的臀瓣，很快，那条舌头不再犹豫而是挤进了他的体内，布鲁斯呻吟出口，与性器不同，舌头是最为灵活的器官，他能清晰感受到克拉克在他体内辗转、舔舐，时不时，带着小小倒刺的舌面会在他的肠壁勾起一阵电流般的酥麻，过多的唾液顺着那根舌头推进他的体内，带着猥琐的水声，他发誓那可恶的液体一定带着某种催情作用，因为他开始腿脚发软浑身发烫，克拉克的舌头一路攻城夺寨，带着要把他的内脏都舔一遍的决心越发深入，布鲁斯开始难耐的叫出声。  
这本该是折磨和惩罚而不该是享受和快感。  
不知过了多久，那条舌头带着长长的银丝从他体内退出，随即他被两只有力的兽爪钉住，他知道自己现在正被牢牢按在那头巨兽的胯下，进入的痛苦让他错觉自己就要当场死去，但更糟的是之后，在他以为终于进入之后，那根异常粗长的阴茎仍在继续挺进，他终于忍不住尖叫起来，再也无法支撑上半身，很快他的脸颊蹭上了泥土与湿润的草根。  
克拉克知道自己正在失控，他们下身相连处不断有淫液溢出，抽送的力道和频率近乎癫狂，而布鲁斯此刻几乎失去了神志，只是随着他的动作叫喊或是抽搐……直到最后一滴精液都吐尽，他肿胀的阴茎才得以顺利退出，随后布鲁斯瘫倒在地上他们一同制造的狼藉当中。  
“呜～”湿润的鼻尖蹭着布鲁斯失神的脸庞，后者只是闭着眼睛大口喘气，揉碎的丁香花瓣与草渍粘在他的额头、脸颊与下巴，颤抖的睫毛上闪烁的不知是泪水还是汗水。克拉克围着他的爱人打转，为他细心清理身上的每一处污渍与擦伤。  
“呜呜～”克拉克试图将地上的人抬起，这并不容易，但他做到了，他让布鲁斯趴在自己背上，  
“等等！”布鲁斯的声音异样沙哑，他很高兴对方终于恢复了神志，不由偏过头蹭了蹭那只垂在他颈边的光裸小腿。布鲁斯伸手抓起那件被遗忘的袍子，咬牙直起腰身，将它随意套在身上，然后重新跌回原位，上身紧贴着克拉克如云如雪一般的皮毛之上。  
“现在，克拉克，我们走！”  
那头灵兽引颈长啸，舒展四肢，开始奔跑，茂密生长的树枝像是被施了魔法似的，根本无法伤及他们，穿过树林、从一个埃丘跳跃至另一个埃丘，他们将霍格沃茨远远甩在身后，世界只剩下呼啸的风声与彼此。  
“那儿！”布鲁斯抬手指向繁星密布的夜空，一手牢牢扣住他的爱人，他用沙哑的嗓音在疾风之中大喊，  
“带我去群星之间，克拉克！”  
下一秒钟，他们从一块高耸的巨石上高高跃起，直冲云霄。  
克拉克知道，那些灿烂的星辰不过是些暗淡无光的冰冷石块，但他们只需要片刻的麻醉，在此刻，和心爱的人一起飞向梦幻般的彼岸，将所有伤痛和挫败都留在身后，在那里迎接他们的将是注定的光明。  
靛蓝夜空之中，明月高悬群星璀璨，一头人间难见的纯白灵兽与他背上的黑袍骑士，一往无前地飞向那轮满月。

【完】


End file.
